role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Aller-Ghidorah
Aller-Ghidorah (アレルギドラ Areru Gidora) is a pollen allergen kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Aller-Ghidorah was brutish, savage, ruthless, aggressive and utterly vicious and basically focused on one thing and one thing only; to spread his allergens everywhere and getting many sick. History Debut and Death: Secret Society Ebiran Raids Again Aller-Ghidorah first appeared when he manifested and sent himself out to spread out his allergens all around the world. Aller-Ghidorah then traveled to Osaka first, spreading his allergens across, making people cough and sneeze wildly. Aller-Ghidorah then flew over to Beijing, where he caused a coughing fit. Then he flew over to Paris, where he coated the air in allergens. Finally, the Aller-Ghidorah then appeared in Rome and began to do damage there, but before he could get further, then Nemesis appeared---the queen of the monsters, and the true spirit of vengeance, has made herself known once again. Aller-Ghidorah sprayed his Allergen Beam at Nemesis, to which Nemsis then ducked under it, her almost human like eyes narrowing their gaze upon the monster. She does not know why she is still alive, or how she got here. And she cant hear Endo's voice, but these are questions that can be answered later. Right now she will do the think that she does best...fighting. Nemesis then slashed at Aller-Ghidorah, Aller-Ghidorah then bashed his needle arms at Nemesis. Nemesis grabbed Aller-Ghidorah's arms and then brutally slashed against Aller-Ghidorah, then Aller-Ghidorah rushed up and bashed one of his needle arms at Nemesis and then sprayed his Allergen Beam at her. Nemesis then used her tail to bash him away like garbage and then tossed him aways. Aller-Ghidorah then got back up and sprayed his Allergen Beam once more at beam at Nemesis. Nemesis crossed her arms and blocked the beam before then finally slamming him down to the ground. Aller-Ghidorah and Nemesis battled some more before then finally Nemesis slashed her claws through Aller-Ghidorah's chest, ripping his heart out through her talons. Aller-Ghidorah then dimmed out and then fell over, exploding in a big allergen explosion, destroying him once and for all. Nemesis was victorious. Abilities * Allergen Beam: Aller-Ghidorah can fire an allergen beam from his mouth. * Allergens: Aller-Ghidorah can spread allergens across the air. * Flight: Aller-Ghidorah can fly by propelling himself with a cloud of allergens. * Needle Arms: Aller-Ghidorah has needle-arms that he can use to bash against his enemies. * Spikes: Aller-Ghidorha is coated in spikes all over his body that he can use to jab, stab and ram at his foes. Trivia * Despite being named Aller-Ghidorah, Aller-Ghidorah looks nothing like the three-headed dragon. * He is also known as Allerghidorah, Aller Ghidorah and Pollen Allergy Monster. * Aller-Ghidorah was originally set to debut in summer of 2016 during the Tachyon arc Gallibon the Destroyer made, but he was soon scrapped then as Gallibon felt he was too comical for the arc. * Aller-Ghidorah is the 1,400th page on WZRP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Ghidorah Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)